To Change Time
by Moonlight's Messenger
Summary: Humans are dying out and two wizards must go back in time and stop it from happening again. However things are never as simple as they seem. Full summary inside! Probably better too...


**Apart from my OC's, the plot, the laptop this is written on most of the stuff belongs to J.K.Rowling and the other people who own Harry Potter.**

**Story title:** To Change Time

**Era:** Future and Marauder

**Genre:** General probably

**Romantic pairings:** Lily and James cause how else is little Harry supposed to come into existence? Otherwise probably none cause I suck at writing that sort of thing...

**Warnings:** AU! Completely ignores Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows, well not completely some stuff might happen. Since its Voldie's first rise there might be some battles so expect blood and injuries and all that stuff. Pansy-bashing in the summary, does that count? Might be mentions of slash, I had to kill off the human race somehow, that just happened to include making female's infertile…

**Summary:** In this world Harry Potter didn't defeat Voldemort when he rose for the second time. Voldemort never found out how to become immortal so his reign was cut short when he fell to a muggle illness: cancer. The Wizarding world was in shock but it didn't last for long because following Voldemort's demise rose another; Pansy Parkinson. The pug-faced woman had been married to Theodore Nott for several years and had four kids but she didn't want to play the role of housewife anymore, even though she wasn't very powerful with magic she was powerful with words and soon most of the women were on her side. Together they gathered and cast a spell which reversed everything, wizards would be the ones to get pregnant however the spell didn't work out properly and all of the women became infertile including the muggle ones. Unaware of the Wizarding world the muggle's began to die out since they could no longer reproduce. Pansy succumbed to death and the only way for the Wizarding world to have children was through the wizards however they soon found out that the wizards were giving birth to only girls; infertile girls. With a distinct lack of male children being born and most of the population dying out not many survived and the magical population dwindled while the muggle population had died out completely. Centuries later a group gathered, a simple group of seven; Mary-Anne Weasley the last descendent of Percy Weasley, Kathleen Malfoy the only living descendent of Draco Malfoy, Crystal Dumbledore the only surviving heir of Aberforth Dumbledore, Edwina and Eldora Longbottom the last descendents of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Jamie Potter the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson of Harry Potter and Arian Flamel the only one left to carry on the Flamel Legacy.

* * *

**To Change Time**

**Chapter One – The End and the New Beginning.**

* * *

**Survivors Peak**

Time had done wondrous things to the human body, their hair was no longer ordinary colours of brown, red, blonde and black but wonderful colours like purple, green, orange, blue and more while their eyes to took on these new colours as well. However with time the planet had begun to rot, the plants stopped growing, the air grew thick with a mysterious fog, the water dried up and was almost impossible to find, the animals had died and the survivors could barely survive. This was the world in which we could find the last humans.

The earth came together in a small peak, there were very faint traces of grass which blew in the almost non-existent breeze a small puddle no deeper than four inches was in the middle and stood around it were seven figures. One of these figures stood elegantly with her hands outstretched to the sky, words of a foreign language rolled of her tongue as easily as ball rolled along a marble floor, he wide red eyes were closed as the flurry of scarlet magic she was creating began to dance around her, her fine, wavy, royal purple hair was worn in a complicated style that looked like a dust ball, next to the others she had a rather plumb build, her skin was black, her chin was wide and her feet were large, she wore an odd looking robe of red and white.

"Moer te thee chiren ba to a ti whe saty wi be gred to them." The sixteen year old chanted. She was the oldest and therefore the most proficient in magic; she was Kathleen Malfoy.

"Jamie I don't understand. Why can't they come with us?" One of the other figures whispered to another, he had two large grey eyes that were like two silver coins, his luxurious, straight, cherry red hair was worn in an odd style that resembled a plume of smoke. He was very short with a thin build. He had china-white skin, high cheek bones and he was wearing an elegant orange robe. This fourteen year old boy was Arian Flamel and the figure he was talking to was sixteen year old Jamie Potter. Jamie Potter tilted his head to the side slightly in thought, he resembled a clever stage magician with narrow yellow eyes that were like two gold coins, and his thick, straight, red hair was neck-length which unlike his companions was worn in a dignified and uncomplicated style. He was tall with a broad-shouldered build and china-white skin, large feet and a very weird robe of purple and blue.

"You know they can't Ari, they risk bringing the curse back with them." The redhead answered his smaller companion soothingly. He brought up a pale, fragile looking hand a fondly ruffled the other boy's hair, in response Arian pressed closer to him as if seeking comfort.

"She's almost finished." Thirteen year old Crystal Dumbledore called over to them from where she stood. The young girl didn't look overly friendly and Jamie had a hard time linking her to the kind headmaster they heard about in their bedtime stories. She had wide cherry red eyes, fine curly, orange hair which was waist-length and worn in a businesslike, utilitarian style. She was tall with a leggy build, dark skin, high cheekbones and small mouth. Her red and violet robe matched her utilitarian styled hair perfectly. She shot them a condescending look and Jamie could tell that she clearly resented them being the ones chosen but like he'd told Arian, they couldn't risk brining the curse with them. He supposed that he understood what she felt he wouldn't like to know that he was going to be left to die, they were all close to dying anyway, it was a wonder they could still stand with the lack of food and water their bodies had absorbed but considering the fact this was how they'd always lived maybe they could survive for a little longer. Ten year old Mary-Anne Weasley lifted her head and looked at them intently as if she was trying to gauge what they were saying but the small deaf girl's narrow sand-coloured eyes brimmed with tears as she attempted to listen to the conversation and sounds she would never get to hear, her fine, straight, white hair was short and worn in a carefully-crafted style that Kathleen would spend most of the morning doing. For her age she was very tall with a lean build, pale skin and thin eyebrows. Her robe was very elaborate with strange silver runic markings.

"It's so beautiful." Edwina and Eldora gasped in unison as the scarlet magic swirled around Kathleen in a complex pattern. Edwina and Eldora weren't identical twins but they were identical in their acts and everything they did. Edwina had narrow orange eyes that were like two glowing ambers while Eldora had large red eyes that were like two setting suns. Edwina had thick, curly violet hair that was worn in a style familiar to a drifting cloud while Eldora's was thick, straight, lavender and worn in a style that looked like a crown. Edwina was tall and deeply-tanned while Eldora was very short with light-coloured skin. Edwina had prominent cheekbones and bushy eyebrows and Eldora had a weak chin. However they both had strange looking robes, Edwina's were red and blue while Eldora's were black and purple.

Jamie managed to clasp Arian's had with his own just as a bolt of red magic struck them. The air seemed to be forcibly squashed from their lungs and it felt like their mouths were full of sand. Jamie felt black dots behind his eyes as the magic seemed to be pressing from every direction, almost subconsciously he pulled Arian to his chest as the dots grew larger, suddenly he felt his smaller companion go limp in his arms and Jamie followed him suite with a small gasp as unconsciousness pulled him away from reality.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the summer holiday and a week before term started for the year. The professors were already at Hogwarts preparing for the year ahead, getting lesson plans ready and marking errant essays that they forgot about. It was such an ordinary thing to see the professor's rushing around as they went about their business and they were kept so busy that they simply seemed to forget about the war brewing outside the castle walls. One professor's head wasn't filled with mindless tasks so he couldn't possibly forget the wall that raged outside the castle, he was Professor Dumbledore, he had slim half-moon glasses that didn't succeed in hiding his twinkling blue eyes and an errant white beard that brushed the fine silk of his dark purple robes covered in moons, stars and the occasional animated shooting comet. His head was bowed in all seriousness as he pondered on how he was ever to get through the year, the small thought that several of his students could have died over the summer was very depressing and he struggled hard to remain cheerful he heard an urgent knock on his office door.

He barely contained a sigh as he informed the knocker to enter. Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress and Transfiguration professor, was a very prim looking woman with brown hair pulled into a bun on the back of her head, there was only a few strands of grey hairs on her head but there was considerably more then there was before the war began.

"Albus!" She cried out in a strangled voice as soon as she entered. Hurriedly brushing non-existent dust from her robes she looked on the verge of panic. "Hagrid was taking a walk on the grounds when two boys suddenly appeared from the sky, THE SKY!" Minerva gasped hysterically while managing to appear completely unhinged. It was clear that this event had severely unnerved her because she looked about ready to pass out.

He slowly counted to four under his breath…and there it was! The witch simply fainted on his office floor with no concern whatsoever for the valuable items that she knocked over on her way down. "Ah! It seems that a visit to the Infirmary is in order." He told the unconscious witch as he levitated her with a flourish of his wand.

Humming cheerily to himself, his previous worries forgotten, the greatest wizard of all time strolled down the halls of Hogwarts as if there wasn't a floating witch following with her head lolling to the side. Dumbledore had come to the firm decision that he would check out these visitors from the sky instead of using the spell 'rennervate' to simply wake the Hogwarts employee.

"Ah, Madame Pomfrey I heard we had some visitors!" Dumbledore informed the woman as he ambled into the infirmary.

"Don't bother thinking that my patients are Death Eaters!" Poppy Pomfrey demanded as she shook a vial of potion in his direction, the light blue substance landed on the floor where it began to fizzle and hiss, Dumbledore watched it for some time with slight amusement on his features before Poppy quickly cleaned it up with a 'scourgify' which vanished it in an instant although there was a faint burn mark on the pristine floor. "Now you've gone and ruined my floor!" The matron grumbled at him. "Not to mention that you wasted a perfectly good potion." Dumbledore held back a chuckle at the red-faced woman who seemed to have forgotten what she was doing.

"Madame, what seems to have gotten you overworked?" The old wizard asked with a small smile as he rocked back and forth on his feet. The healer shot him a nasty look, crossed her arms and tapped her foot while looking thoroughly annoyed.

"None of my spells work!" She blurted out impatiently while huffing slightly and pointing vaguely in the direction of two hospital beds which were currently occupied.

"And is that a problem?" He queried curiously as he wondered towards the beds.

"No. There doesn't appear to be anything wrong and I can't use any spells to check however when they wake up I will give them some potions depending on their state." Madame Pomfrey declared firmly with a short nod to prove her point, the wizard barely held back a grin as he realised the witch was talking more to herself then to him.

"What if they don't wake up?" He hummed still rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Do you doubt me?!" The matron demanded while brandishing one of her potions and striding towards the bed.

"Not at all, Madame, not at all. I'm sure they are in good hands. Positive even! As long as you're sure they're not death eaters." The frazzled healer looked as if she was about to argue back but one of her patients chose that exact moment to wake up with a grumbled 'Where am I?'.

"You're at Hogwarts m'boy!" Dumbledore explained as he clapped his hands together. The patient looked to be what Dumbledore assumed was a small fifth year with neck-length red hair.

"Hogwarts?" The boy grumbled disbelievingly, his gold eyes shining with disdain. "No seriously, where am I?"

"You are in Hogwarts Infirmary, how are you feeling? Is there any pain at all? Do you feel faint? Does this hurt?" Poppy started as she began examining the boy and asking him various questions until she and discerned that he wouldn't die at that very second in time.

"So, I'm in Hogwarts Infirmary, you are Albus Dumbledore, you are Poppy Pomfrey and I'm a wizard?" The teenager queried somewhat sarcastically.

"If you can see this building, then yes you are a wizard." Dumbledore ground out while managing to look calm and impatient even thought he wanted to curse the boy, it had been almost two hours and it took most of that time trying convince the boy he was at Hogwarts, they were wizards and he could do magic!

"Urgh. What you arguing 'bout now 'mie?" A small voice enquired tiredly, Dumbledore turned his head and realised the second arrival was up, like the other he had thick red hair but his was a brighter red. "Whoa!" The gasped as soon as his large grey eyes flew open and flickered around the room. The boy pulled himself into a seating position and allowed his eyes to scan over every object, person and molecule in the room. "Whoa!" He repeated in awe.

"Hello!" Dumbledore greeted cheerily causing the boys eyes to snap onto him, his large silver eyes were bright with curiosity and Dumbledore found himself eagerly wanting to teach the boy. "What's your name?" He questioned kindly. "I'm Albus Dumbledore and this is Poppy Pomfrey."

"Arian Kendall and I am his brother Jamie." The golden-eyed boy grounded out slowly with his jaw clenched shut and his eyes narrowed at the elderly wizard.

"Good! Nice to meet you." Albus replied with a gentle smile. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Ari's fourteen." Jamie answered shortly causing Dumbledore to nod his head in acknowledgement he wasn't too far off with his initial assumption.

"Sixth year and forth year, respectively. Might I question how you came to fall out of our sky?" He asked with a hint of amusement tingeing his voice.

"Your sky?" The boy growled and Albus could almost sense that the other seemed amused by his words. "I don't think the sky belongs to anybody Dumbledore. A spell went wrong is all."

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind us asking you a few questions in order to find out how to return you to your proper place. I thought you said you weren't a wizard Mr Kendall?"

"I'm not. _We're_ not!" The redhead hissed while his brother twitched slightly with an uncomfortable look etched on his features.

"We already know your names and your age so let's start with something simple, where do you live?" The headmaster questioned as the elder of the two boys leant back against the headrest of the bed casually while the other sat in the centre of his bed looking uncomfortable now that his awe had faded.

"I don't know. Not like we named it or anything." Jamie responded with a wolfish grin as he crossed his legs and let his eyes fall half-closed.

"Then where are you parents?"

"Dead."

"Where were you living then?"

"We didn't name it."

The questions followed a similar line for around half an hour before Dumbledore gave up, he hadn't learnt anything apart from what he already knew; their names, their ages, they didn't name the place they lived and they weren't wizards, Jamie was rather insistent of the last part. He managed to gather form their few proper answers that they lived somewhere with not many people, they wouldn't be in any legal records, technically they wouldn't exist, they were magical but apparently not wizards, when they left they would go to the 'first place that feels happy' which didn't make much sense but Dumbledore accepted it and he also guessed that they didn't have anywhere to go.

"What if you stay here? It is a school after all." He asked them from where he sat across the two beds, since his legs had gotten tired some while ago and he was getting old, not that he'd admit it.

"We don't know _your_ magic." Jamie insisted.

Dumbledore felt a 'we're not wizards' rant coming on so he quickly interrupted. "You could pose as my grand-nephews from my brothers' side." He suggested figuring that nobody was going to question it since it was Aberforth and they didn't really care about the brother of a famous wizard, apart from that scandal with the goat…

"Not like we have any other choice. We're not going to your classes; your magic just doesn't work for us." As if to prove his point the redhead snatched Dumbledore's wand and waved it around…nothing; no sparks, no ribbons of smoke, no flowers, nothing came from the wand, as Jamie put it; it just doesn't work for them.

"We'll say you're squibs. Then if you wave a wand it won't matter because you won't have magic but you'll have magic in your blood hence why you can see Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained his idea to them trying hard not to emit a sigh when Jamie narrowed his golden eyes.

"We're not squibs." Dumbledore wanted to scream and bury his head under the sand, why couldn't this conversation be simpler!

"I know but we will tell _them_ that you are squibs. I know you aren't because you said a spell or something went wrong for you to appear here." Jamie opened his mouth as if he was about to retort and Dumbledore quickly cut him off. "That doesn't mean you're wizards or anything…" Seeing that the boy didn't seem to have anything to say in reply he decided to explain the rest of his idea to them. "You can stay here at Hogwarts, there are plenty of spare rooms, we'll say that you are Aberforth's daughter's children but sadly she passed away last week which is why your surname isn't 

Dumbledore and in her will she made me your Wizarding guardian. I'll have Toli show you to your rooms; if you tell her how you want them decorated she will decorate them for you." His two pretend grand-nephews left the infirmary as quick as their legs could carry them without waiting for their house-elf guide.

"Yous be calling Toli Master?!" A squeaky voice asked causing him to tilt his head in the direction of the big-eared creature, he quickly explained what she was supposed to do and the elf vanished with a small but distinct pop that he only ever associated with house-elves.

Quickly, after realising that he had a lot of paperwork he needed to finish by that evening, he rushed from the infirmary to finish the work he had been putting off until last minute.

* * *

**J****amie and Arian's Room – Fifth Floor**

Jamie flopped onto the grassy floor as soon as the house-elf left. If one was to look around the room they wouldn't immediately assume it was a room, the walls were painted so that they appeared to be a forest that seemed to stretch on forever, a magical window as big as one wall showed the Forbidden Forest but didn't appear on the outside of the castle the floor was replaced with grass that would grow even though it wasn't outside, there were various boulders that replaced chairs and desks, two piles of leaves that replaced their beds and a small campfire that replaced the fire. However Jamie was fixated with the roof which was charmed to look like the sky at every hour of the day, he had heard, in the tales that Arian's sister Niamh used to tell them when they were little, that the Great Hall's roof was also charmed this way. He felt a small smile slip onto his face as he lay on his back with his eyes glued to the cloudy roof, he couldn't believe that he was in a building, back in his time they didn't have buildings or any of these furniture things but he wasn't in any building he was in the building from the old tales and that man he had met was one of the men Niamh had told them about as they went to sleep! It was so hard for him to contain his cool around the man when Jamie thought about all the things he had done; defeating the Dark Wizard Grindewald and introducing lemon drops into the world! The man was a genius!

"The air is so fresh!" Arian uttered excitedly from where he was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, his head was tilted back as he was breathing in deep breaths while the magical wind that Toli had conjured blew his hair gently. "It's not like this at home. Can you see it?!" Arian whispered in awe as if he was afraid making his voice any higher would destroy the peacefulness that had settled over them. "That puddle is huge! It must be one of those things Niamh told us about…a-a-a…" Arian sputtered as if he was trying desperately hard to remember something. "A POND!" The younger redhead seemed almost giddy with excitement. "I thought she was making them up?! A pond! It actually exists and that creature! Did you see it?! It had big ears and these huge lavender eyes; it spoke funny kinda like Eldora and Edwina!" Ari chirped happily as he flapped his arms up and down causing Jamie to chuckle slightly. "You said we were brothers." His tone sounded almost accusing and Jamie lifted his head from the grass so that his gold eyes could connect with the younger's silvery grey.

"You're the closest thing I have to a brother." Jamie explained softly as he examined the clouds that drifted lazily across the ceiling.

"But what about Ashton, Cameron and Hunter they're your brother's, your real brother's not me." The other boy questioned quietly as the wind rustled through the trees making a soothing sound.

"Ashton died before I was born," The winds soft tune was slowly lulling him to sleep and he realised he felt completely at peace here in this room with Arian. "Cameron died when I was one," There was no more fear that one of their little group would die the next day, briefly the images of the girls he had left behind flittered through his mind and he allowed a sad smile to flitter across his face. "And Hunter when I was three." He felt his eyes slip close as the clean air entered and exited his lungs. "You _are_ the closest thing I have to a brother."

"Dum-bull-door…that sounds familiar…" Jamie couldn't be bothered to open his eyes so he decided to mentally roll them instead. "Does this mean we're related to Crystal?" Arian demanded somewhat indignantly when he made the connection while Jamie succumbed to the realm of sleep, a place Arian's annoying chatter wasn't present.

* * *

**You're probably wondering why Dumbledore is being so trusting, he had Madame Pomfrey pour the veritaserum into one of the potions he gave them, technically even thought Jamie isn't answering the questions properly he's still answering them truthfully or what he believes to be the truth. Or something along those lines, use your imagination. Madame Pomfrey might seem OOC but she was younger in the Marauder's time so that' my excuse. I'm not J.K Rowling so all the characters may be OOC maybe lots maybe only a little who knows, I didn't make them! Ooh I didn't have the time to go over it properly so there may be a few spelling mistakes and all that but I will go over it at some point and change them when I notice them. Oh and I am aware of the fact that the Black Lake (is it called that?) is a lake and not a pond but in the future the water has basically dried out and ya-da-ya-da-ya-da they only have puddles and small supplies of water!**

**Reviews make the world go round. Hint Hint.**

**_Moonlight's Messenger x_**


End file.
